<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>migraine by marbledaesthetics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513183">migraine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marbledaesthetics/pseuds/marbledaesthetics'>marbledaesthetics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Headaches &amp; Migraines, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marbledaesthetics/pseuds/marbledaesthetics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has a migraine, Michael comforts her. Just a short, little, fluffy blurb.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Clifford/You, Michael Clifford/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>migraine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my first creative piece in quite some time, so apologies if it's really bad and/or cringey</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As soon as he walked through the door, Michael was confused. The house was dead silent and you’re nowhere to be found. Your spot on the couch is empty and he could see that you aren’t doing homework in your usual spot by the window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe?” he calls, continuing to peak in and out of rooms, straining to listen for the faint hum of a tv or your voice singing along to a playlist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You groan slightly at the sound of his voice, burying your head further into the bed. Hearing the sound as he was coming up the stairs, Michael trots into the room, his expression going from confused to concerned as he sees you on your bed, clutching your head as though it would split in to if you let it go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N?” he asks in a soft whisper, gently perching next to you on the bed. You lean into him, and he’s startled by the tear tracks on your face. “What’s happened, love? What can I do for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You shush him harshly, wincing as you do. “Migraine,” you whisper in the faintest voice imaginable. “Please be quiet.” You lean into Michael’s embrace further, trying to block out the little light in the room with his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael’s heart breaks a bit as he hears the pain in your voice, gladly tightening his grip on your shoulders. “Have you taken anything, lovely?” he asks quietly as possible, lips pressed softly against her hairline.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, around 11, but it I don’t know what time it is now.” Your voice is still quiet and pained, like you’re begging the pain away. “It didn’t help much, so I didn’t see any benefit in getting out of bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mike looked over at the clock on the bedside table. “It’s four now, love. I’m gonna go get you some more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N whines in his arms, nuzzling further into his chest. “Don’t go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The medicine will help your head, love. When I come back, I’m all yours.” He hated to leave her, but he knew that the faster you get ahead of this, the better it will be for everyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael can’t help but chuckle lightly as you whine more, eventually leaning into the mattress more than his arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be back in a jiffy, love,” he promises, making his way to the ensuite as quickly as he can while still being quiet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rummaged through the medicine cabinet, frantically searching for a migraine reliever rather than the generic pain meds you had left on the counter. Sighing in relief as he found the small bottle, he rushes back to you with the does, noticing you had curled back in on yourself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you sit up, love?” He gently rubs his hand over your back as you shift upright.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You take the pills, immediately leaning back into his chest. Michael just gives you a soft smile, gently leaning to put the glass on the nightstand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Course, love,” he says, kissing the top of your head again. “Anything for my girl.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lay with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael couldn’t help but chuckle at your hopeful eyes and whiny tone. “C’mere, love,” he whispers softly, pulling you to his chest. He runs his fingers through your hair. “This okay?” he asks, concerned he might make your headache worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” You nuzzle back into his hand, making a small noise of content. “Feels really nice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” You sit in a comfortable silence like that for a while, simply enjoying each other’s company until you both fall asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmh, Y/N?” Michaels voice is raspy as he feels you stir on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, did I wake you?” you ask, sitting up fully next to him, gliding a hand through your hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but that’s okay.” He sits up too and glances around the still dark room. “What time is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You lean over and reach for Mike’s phone sitting on the bedside table. “A little after two, we fell asleep.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? I had no idea.” You stick your tongue out at his sarcastic tone. “How’s your head feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A lot better, thanks for taking care of me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael starts to say something, but you quickly cut him off. “Hold that thought, I really need to pee.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckles tiredly, letting go of your squirming figure so you can get up. “Have fun, don’t fall in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You flip him off, giggling as you walk away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You come back quickly, climbing back in next to him as you ask, “What did you want to say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t remember, cuddle deprived.” You giggle as he pulls you further into the mattress, nuzzling his face in the back of your shoulder. “Mine now, you aren’t leaving.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, babe. Whatever you say.” You roll in his lazy grip to lay on your back, lightly tracing patterns on his forearms as he cuddles into your side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You lie like this for sometime, neither of you tired enough to go back to sleep. “You want to get some food?” he asks, breaking the long silence. “You’re probably starving.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Food sounds good.” You sit up with a bit of a groan, stretching your arms. “Maybe a midnight movie party?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds amazing.” Michael gives your temple a sweet kiss, shifting to the edge of the bed. “I’ll grab food, you pull up Netflix.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, snacks and I get to stay in bed. I must be special,” you tease, snuggling back into the pillows after grabbing the remote.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Special-ist girl I know, gorgeous.” He leans down and kisses the top of your head again. “Love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you to, Mikey.” You lean up for a quick kiss before leaning back down, watching him leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s back quickly with leftover takeout and snacks, and you both curl up, content to take a break from your hectic schedules and spend a lazy day in with each other.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>